<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Hearts Collide by Kadan_Adaar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520711">When Hearts Collide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadan_Adaar/pseuds/Kadan_Adaar'>Kadan_Adaar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fights, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadan_Adaar/pseuds/Kadan_Adaar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kadan wasn't one for confrontation. He always preferred to stay in the shadows. But how could he hide when the Chantry was constantly causing chaos, causing people to get hurt every single day?</p><p>Rising up against those who won't take action, he goes alone, making sure that people receive his message.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soft breaths escape the male, heart pounding in his chest as he tries to find somewhere to hide. Glancing to his left, then his right, he slips into a building, and just in time it seems.</p><p>Pressing his back against the door, he let's the coolness of the wood seep into his skin, into his bones as he lightly presses the back of his head against the material, horns taking up the entire doorway. </p><p>This is Kadan. This is the former Saarebas that escaped custody, freed himself from the Qun, and declared himself Tal-Vashoth months earlier. This is the man now fighting against the Templars and city guard, standing up where others wouldn't.</p><p>He slowly slides down to sit, only to be jolted back to reality when he gets a harsh finger to the middle of his forehead. Frowning slightly, he slowly opens his eyes, gazing up at the dwarf attempting to seem intimidating. </p><p>Smirking slightly, he stands slightly, looming over the redheaded dwarf. Did this tiny being really think that Kadan would get scared by him? After he ran from Templars and managed to hide himself in the sanctuary of......</p><p>Suddenly it occurs to him that he doesn't know <em>where</em> he is. Glancing around, he finds he's in a bar. Interesting. Glancing back to the dwarf, he crosses his arms over his chest, glad that he had the thinner piece of white cloth to hide his thicker coat of chest hair, unlike the person before him.</p><p>"Varric Tethras, how do you do?"</p><p>The dwarf speaks with a velvet smooth voice, and the Qunari can't help but snort slightly. Kadan found this hilarious. A person, almost half his height, carrying a crossbow so openly, and he declares his name as if he were the hottest thing in the world. Cute. </p><p>"Kadan Adaar. Pleasure to meet you Varric."</p><p>His own voice is deep, but more like it's coming from inside his chest, warbling with that deep baritone tune that most Qunari seem to possess. He can feel the stares, mostly women, and mostly on his body, rather than his face. </p><p>He could think of a few things they wanted to do. But he needs to stay focused. Following Varric, he climbs up the steps, and into a room heavily decorated as if it were some kind of royals room from Orzammar. Impressive, even he'll admit that. This was something he could only imagine was from the daydreams, from the fairytale musings of an adult dwarf, telling their children stories to come.</p><p>"So, what has you coming here so desperately? Are you another criminal, on the run from Aveline?"</p><p>Varric orders two drinks, and Kadan fishes out the appropriate gold, shaking his head at the question. No. He couldn't reveal what he was doing quite yet, he doesn't even know who this 'Varric' person is. But, he can at least say</p><p>"No. I'm doing something big. Something I might end up regretting later. Something <em>all</em> of Kirkwall might end up feeling the regret for. But I'm not here to burden you with my troubles, and I doubt you'd want to listen to them."</p><p>He seats himself, propping one leg over the arm of one of the chairs, and he watches as a barmaid walks in with both drinks, his attention fixed on the drinks mostly. </p><p>He wasn't aware of how parched he'd been until the drinks came in. His throat suddenly felt dry, as did his mouth. Kadan waits for Varric to grab his drink before he takes one, bringing the mug to his lips, and tilted his head back, eyes slipping shut as the warm-ish liquid slowly slides down his throat, bringing relief such as a cool drink of water after a long day in the desert would.</p><p>"Well, this'll make for an interesting story, now won't it, Kadan?" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The First Flight part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Kadan continues on with his fight, he continues to hide from those he's fighting against.</p><p>He's found a new sanctuary, and he's aware of what he's risking hiding there. So, he goes to Darktown, in search of a new hiding place.</p><p>In Darktown, he meets someone with similar goals, and similar ambitions, as him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Story? I'm not looking for this to be told to the public, Tethras."</p><p>Kadan sits properly in his chair, fingers lacing together as he stares at the redheaded male before him. His mind was racing as he stared at the dwarf. This man was the same man who told tales of Hawke's venture. This dwarf was a natural storyteller, and here he is, just telling the storyteller about his plans.</p><p>"In the future, Kadan. For when you finish your plan, I won't have people hunting you down now."</p><p>Varric smiles, and Kadan can admit, that was an award winning smile. But....a soft sigh parts his lips as he looks away, running a hand over his face, slowly standing, pressing the tips of his fingers into the table, leaning over it, hearing the amused chuff escape the other. Glancing over momentarily, he raises a brow, a soft chuckle escaping him.</p><p>"I find relief in the face that you plan on hiding this until I'm done. Thank you."</p><p>He tips his head forward, then he's glancing back, running his fingertips over his neck, shuddering slightly. He did not find the thought that he could be caught at any moment comforting. Shaking his head, he slowly stands, nearly hitting his head on the roof of the room.</p><p>"Do you know of a place I could sleep?"</p><p>He crosses his arms, watching Varric slowly stand. He was grateful he met the dwarf, but he was also wary. He was nervous that Varric might break his word, tell city guard of him. While Varric doesn't seem that type of person, he couldn't be too cautious.</p><p>His gaze follows the shorter, before he's beckoned to follow. Kadan finds himself following, arms still crossed, and a frown tugging at his lips, until Varric asks for another room, and pays for one night. Getting the key for the room, he tosses it, smiling just barely.</p><p>"I should thank you Varric, once again."</p><p>Varric snorts, waving his hand slightly while shaking his head slightly. He wasn't going to take another thanks from the Qunari. Varric leads the way, walking towards the room he'd rented out for Kadan. Rapping two knuckles on the door.</p><p>"Here ya go, Kadan. One night. But that means tomorrow you're going to have to find somewhere else to sleep. City guards come here when they're off, so be careful."</p><p>Nodding gravely, Kadan runs his fingers over the surface of the wood, eyes sizing up the door. It was too narrow for his horns. Exhaling softly, he softly thanks Varric, ignoring the dwarfs protests. Slowly opening the door, he walks in, before closing it. He finds the bed a bit difficult to sleep in, so he makes himself a makeshift nest on the floor, eyes slowly closing as he lays in it.</p><p>When he wakes, it's midday, and he barely hears anything. Sitting up, he makes the bed, and unpockets the key, walking out of the room and making sure he was safe before he walks to the bar, sliding the key across.</p><p>He glances back and waves at Varric, before his face hardens, and he walks out of the tavern, hand running over the wooden door. He begins his trek towards Darktown.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The First Flight: Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After getting away from templars, and meeting with an interesting dwarf in the Hanged Man, the Qunari makes his way to Darktown, to meet with a figure who is just as against the templars as he is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His footsteps are near silent against the dirt, straw, and stone that makes up Darktowns flooring. Kadan wasn't expecting to get to the poorest part of Kirkwall so quickly, and yet he made it within a days travel. A soft, impressed hum escapes him as he nods slightly, glancing around to make sure no templars or city guards were anywhere nearby. Reassuring himself he wouldn't get caught so easily, the Qunari makes his way forward, only to feel a sharp prick in the back of his knee. </p>
<p>He bristles slightly, turning to look over his shoulder only to find carta members staring at him expectantly. He raises a brow, turning and crossing his arms over his chest. His tongue darts out, pressing against the ropes binding his mouth mostly shut, and he wets the bit of lips that isn't covered by the ropes. He turns, fully facing the group, and sparks of electricity dart out from his fingertips, wrapping around his arms. His eyes flash for a brief moment, and the carta members glance around between themselves, before they rush him. </p>
<p>He grunts softly, quickly moving back and extends a hand, a ball of lightning filling the empty space the carta members had left. It explodes, grievously injuring one of the people, and killing another by just force alone. Kadan smirks to himself, pride ballooning in his chest as he lets his lightning quickly flash out and wrap around the closest carta member to him. One moment, the dwarf is rushing him, the next, they're standing still, stuck in a tightly wound static cage, jolting. Kadan glances towards the others, and he watches as they go from being confident, to quickly beginning to back away.</p>
<p>The qunari decides to close his hand into a fist, and the electricity surrounding the dwarf now darts out to another one, slowly beginning to snake its way around the being. Soon, he can feel the energy of the dwarf beginning to soak into his being. Letting out a tired sigh, Kadan stumbles back, watching the remaining dwarves flee from the scene. Brushing a hand through thick, overgrown hair, he begins to make his way towards the sanctuary he'd heard about, his hands tensing as he feels his breath shorten. Had he really exhausted himself that quickly? </p>
<p>Shaking his head just barely, he shields his eyes from the bright light that came from the lanterns hanging over the doorway. Swallowing nervously, Kadan opens the door, finding it slightly difficult to do so as his muscles work against him. What he can't see is the amount of arrows littering his body, bright red bleeding into his clothing and seeping over dark grey skin. The cold, fresh air pours against the cuts, however, and he finds himself grimacing as the air stings him. Kadan utters out a soft noise, his lips forming words, and yet his voice is silent, his eyes fluttering as he takes a few more steps forward, people quickly moving aside to avoid touching him.</p>
<p>Kadan quickly starts falling, only to be barely supported by a dirty blonde. There's scarcely any sound as Kadan is guided towards a healers table, and is very roughly put down. The qunari winces just barely, but he's barely able to apologize for the sudden appearance as he's shushed by the healer. The arrows embedded in his skin are quickly being pulled out, and the blood just trickling from the cuts begins to flow heavier. Dull, honey brown eyes begin to flutter closed, only to shoot open as he's promptly slapped by the healer above him. "No sleeping." The only words uttered to break the silence in the area. Once he's healed, he slowly sits up, rubbing his head as he glances around.</p>
<p>"Mind telling me what had you so beat up?" The blonde raises a brow, arms now crossed over his chest as he stares at Kadan. The Qunari stands and he nods slightly, still glancing around in marvel of the area around him. "Carta had attacked me." He looks down at the healer, who looks slightly surprised. "They attacked you?" Kadan nods, slightly confused. "Why....are you so surprised? They usually attack stragglers." The healer pinches the bridge of his nose and turns, grabbing a healing salve. "You're tall, and it's obvious you have a good amount of power. Not to mention the rope over your lips isn't exactly concealed. Who, in their right mind, would attack a rogue Saarebas?" The healer holds out his healing salve, and for a moment, Kadan is locked in place, gritting his teeth as he swallows nervously. "Kadan." He holds out his hand, and for a moment, the human stares at it before taking it.</p>
<p>"Anders. So, why were you looking for this sanctuary?" He turns and begins to get other people settled and Kadan sighs softly. "Well, I'm in need of another mage. One who isn't in the Circle, and won't report me to the Circle." Anders nods slightly, glancing towards Kadan for a moment. "Well, they pointed you in the right direction."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>